


На дальних берегах

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), PWP, Post-Canon, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Секс на пляже — это не только название коктейля. И познавать мир интереснее вдвоём.





	На дальних берегах

_Every day I wake up in the morning sun,_  
_I feel my life has just begun. (с)_

 

Для своих лет фрау выглядела очень даже неплохо: ухоженная, высокая, с фигурой легкоатлетки и лицом без возраста, она чем-то неуловимо напоминала Лилию. Наверное, только поэтому Витя вполуха слушал многозначительные намёки, тянул безалкогольный Мохито и мысленно прикидывал, как бы помягче донести, что она ошиблась.

Интересно, если объяснить, что он тут отдыхает с молодым любовником, как быстро слух разлетится среди скучающих дам, и оставят ли его после этого в покое?

Бар под открытым небом постепенно заполнялся посетительницами. Витя кожей чувствовал хищные оценивающие взгляды и понимал, что для собственного спокойствия пора уходить. Но Юра вместе со своей новой игрушкой бултыхался в воде чуть дальше линии прибоя. А бросать его тут на растерзание совершенно не хотелось.

Хотя, вот уж кто без проблем растолковал бы любой из претендующих на его внимание, куда именно следует засунуть евробаксы. Предельную откровенность, переходящую в хамство, не удалось искоренить ни родителям, ни дяде Яше, ни Лилии Сергеевне. А Витя даже не пытался. Зачем? Это же Юра — прямой как рельс и такой же упёртый.

Тем временем солнце сползло к горизонту, волны улеглись и океан окрасился оранжевым, пальмы над головой убаюкивающе шелестели, фрау подбиралась всё ближе, намёки превратились в откровенные предложения. А Витя не сводил глаз со скользящей к берегу полосатой доски. Наконец-то.

Вот Юра скатился в волну, а через секунду поднялся из воды, зачесал назад мокрую челку, оглядывая пляж, потом подхватил доску и направился прямиком к бару. Вырос Юрка, превратился в молодого опасного хищника. Можно было бесконечно наблюдать за тем, как двигаются крепкие мышцы под идеально гладкой кожей. Витя невольно улыбнулся и, скомкано попрощавшись, направился к выходу. В спину донеслось:

— Пятьсот!

Но он предпочёл не услышать. А успевший подойти Юра смысл уловил и расплылся в похабной ухмылочке:

— Подработку нашёл?

Витя приобнял его за талию и потянул в сторону бунгало.

— Что поделать, никто в радиусе километра не может устоять передо мною.

Юра в ответ язвительно хмыкнул, впрочем, вырываться не стал, напротив, закинул правую руку ему на плечи и послушно шагал рядом, левой придерживая доску.

— Не жалеешь, что согласился поехать?

Юра неопределённо дернул плечом:

— Нет. Тут, конечно, скучно. Зато никто не узнаёт, и нет папарацци.

До самого бунгало уютную тишину разбавляли только плеск волн и шелест песка под ногами.

 

Когда Витя вышел из душа, в комнатах было темно и тихо. Юра нашёлся на террасе, выходящей к океану. Сидел прямо на деревянном настиле, свесив ноги к воде, и методично уничтожал их ужин. Молодому растущему организму после нескольких часов активного отдыха требовалось восполнить запасы. Витя остановился в дверях и долго рассматривал голую спину, уже потемневшую от загара, широкий разворот плеч, полоску светлой кожи над поясом низко сидящих шорт. И чувствовал, как внутри медленно разгорается то самое, что не давало смотреть на других. Что позволяло ему в любой толпе за считанные мгновения находить золотистую макушку. От чего сладко замирало сердце, стоило пересечься взглядами, а разум заволакивало чернотой от одной мысли, что кто-то другой мог бы прикасаться к этому телу.

— Долго ещё пялиться будешь? — поинтересовался Юра, не оборачиваясь и не прекращая жевать.

Витя улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, погладил по влажным волосам на затылке и опустился рядом на теплые доски.

— Ты очень красивый. Всегда был. Но теперь от тебя глаз не оторвать.

Юра закашлялся и чуть покраснел, но всё-таки ответил:

— Ага, ты тоже в отличной форме, — и вредным голосом добавил, — тётки к ногам так и падают.

— Завтра поцелую тебя в баре при всех. И они отвяжутся. — Полушутя предложил Витя.

Юра отставил тарелку с остатками рыбы подальше, недоверчиво глянул и предупредил:

— Не вздумай! Не хватало ещё на фотках засветиться. Дядь Яша тебе плешь проест и меня заебёт "моральным обликом".

На несколько минут над террасой повисла тишина, только вода тихо плескалась внизу и слабо фосфоресцировала во тьме южной ночи.

"Планктон  подходит к берегу, и океан светится, будто со дна запускают фейерверки", — рассказывал улыбчивый местный, который вёз их на катере от аэропорта до отеля.

Витя потянул Юру за руку и принялся неторопливо ласкать крупную кисть. Гладил выступающие косточки и нежную кожу между пальцами, медленно целовал подушечки, слизывая остатки лимонного соуса, взял в рот большой палец, пососал, прикусил за костяшку и поднял взгляд на Юру. Тот заворожённо смотрел на его губы, сглотнул и хрипло поинтересовался:

— Ты меня сожрать пытаешься?

Витя улыбнулся и медленно с громким чпоком выпустил палец, лизнул напоследок ладонь.

— Нет, — он игриво стрельнул глазами, — хвастаюсь умениями.

— А-а-а, — Юра, похоже, смутился и не нашелся с ответом. Он до сих пор терялся, стоило начать с ним флиртовать.

А Витя наблюдал и довольно хихикал. Потом сжалился и перевел тему:

— Пойдём поплаваем? Голыми!

Юра закатил глаза, тут же возвращая себе самообладание:

— Ну, конечно, кто о чём, а Никифорову лишь бы голой жопой сверкнуть!

 

Но не смотря на деланное возмущение через десять минут они оба с гиканьем плескались в светящемся прибое. А две пары шорт сиротливо валялись на песке.

Абсолютная нагота превращала происходящее в прелюдию, хотя они не прикасались друг к другу. Юра отплыл чуть дальше, туда, где не было наката, и водил руками под водой — от малейшего движения вокруг него будто вспыхивали мириады мельчайших светлячков. А Витя затаив дыхание наблюдал со стороны за гибким сильным телом, окруженным голубоватым свечением. Юра сиял в воде как звезда, как чистейший бриллиант. Как Ледяная Фея, будь она неладна. В голове замелькали смутные образы, из которых позже, Витя это точно знал, сложится концепт для новой программы.

— Греби сюда, чего ты жмёшься к берегу! — В голосе было столько азарта, что ему было невозможно сопротивляться.

Витя с радостью подчинился, и окружённые мягким сиянием они ещё долго барахтались и дурачились, взбивая воду вокруг, одновременно лаская друг друга и пытаясь притопить.

А потом, когда планктон отнесло от берега и вода перестала светиться, они валялись в полосе прибоя и лениво целовались. Юра вжимал Витю в тёплый мокрый песок, а волны катились одна за одной, накрывая их пеной.

— Мы не будем трахаться на пляже. — Витя оторвался от сладких припухших губ и решительно покачал головой, добавив нараспев, — ни-за-что-о-о!

Юра приподнялся на локтях и внимательно уставился на него, медленно двигая бедрами, скользя полностью вставшим членом по такому же твёрдому. Витя сжал его коленями, чуть притормаживая, пока всё это не вышло из-под контроля.

— А как же романтика: ночь, море, звёзды и мы с тобой под открытым небом? Тебя ведь заводит, когда кто-нибудь может увидеть. — Юра подался вниз, чтобы снова урвать поцелуй.

Но Витя запустил обе руки в его мокрые волосы, с силой оттянул дурную башку от своего лица и внимательно присмотрелся. Тему эротических фантазий они ещё не поднимали. Тем удивительнее было, что Юра, у которого до недавнего времени и опыта-то никакого не было, безошибочно понял то, что Витя мало кому доверял. И, похоже, не только понял, но и совершенно спокойно принял.

— Заводит. — Осторожно согласился Витя, пристально наблюдая за реакцией. Но не заметил никакого отторжения или неловкости, поэтому расслабился и спокойно закончил мысль. — Но песок — плохая смазка. Я бы даже сказал, отвратительная.

Он выпутал пальцы из его волос и скользнул ладонями по плечам.

Юра отжался на руках и перекатился на спину, укладываясь рядом.

— Тогда возвращаемся? У меня уже яйца звенят.

Витя задумчиво рассматривал собственный стояк, гордо смотрящий в звёздное небо. У него не было ни малейшего желания натягивать сейчас шорты и брести по пляжу в таком состоянии. Состояние стояния. Он хохотнул. Тут же появилось несколько идей, как весело и без неприятных последствий провести здесь ещё некоторое время.

— Давно хотел кое-что попробовать. — Он поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. — Пойдём.

Юра доверчиво позволил завести себя на глубину, где вода почти доходила до плеч. Витя оглядел его, собираясь с мыслями, предупредил:

— Стой на месте. — Вдохнул поглубже и нырнул.

Открывать глаза смысла не было — даже на поверхности было мало что видно — поэтому он руками держался за Юру, а носом скользнул по его груди и животу. Немного замешкался, ткнувшись подбородком в крепко стоящий член, но быстро сориентировался, приоткрыл рот и в одно медленное движение насадился на гладкий ствол. Сглотнул, чуть отстранился, а потом снова пропустил головку в горло. И услышал потрясенное: "Ах-ха!", приглушенное толщей воды. Витя мысленно усмехнулся, все его идеи были гениальны. Не выпуская ствол изо рта, попытался лизнуть яйца, но в воде привычный фокус провернуть не удалось, к тому же грудь начало сжимать от нехватки кислорода. Поэтому он медленно заскользил губами по члену вверх, выпуская его, и встал во весь рост, шумно вдыхая и откашливаясь.

Юра вцепился в его плечи и тут же полез целоваться, бормоча: "охуенно!" и "сделай так ещё раз". А Витя пытался отдышаться и смеялся:

— Не выйдет из меня ловца жемчуга. Не получается надолго дыхание задержать.

Но воодушевленный реакцией он повторил ещё пару раз, и Юре этого хватило, чтобы кончить. Проглотить под водой не получилось, белёсое облачко спермы всплыло на поверхность рядом с плечом, и Юра взболомутил воду, разгоняя его.

— Фу!

Витя обнял его за шею, прижимаясь собственным стояком к твердому прессу. Юра тут же прекратил барахтаться и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Хочешь, тоже попробую?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, ушёл под воду. Через секунду Витя почувствовал горячий рот и язык, скользящий кругами по головке, и полностью расслабился, позволяя воде легко покачивать себя. Пальцы ног поджимались от удовольствия, зарываясь в песок. Витя остро ощутил каждую натянутую мышцу, каждый звенящий нерв в своем теле. Над головой раскинулась сияющая бездна, наблюдающая за ними миллиардами глаз. И от этой мысли его буквально вынесло.

Юра, после того как вынырнул и окончательно отдышался, ехидно заметил:

— Как-то быстро.

А Вите было слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы вестись на подначки. Внутри медленно ворочалось то самое, тёмное, жадное, которому всегда было мало. Он притянул Юру ближе и поцеловал. Юра без сопротивления приоткрыл рот, а через пару секунд довольно заурчал, засасывая его язык. Целовался он потрясающе, врождённый талант, не иначе. Витя с трудом оторвался от его губ, уткнулся лбом в висок и хрипло пробормотал:

— Пойдём домой. Трахаться хочу.

И поймал отсвет адского пламени в зрачках напротив.

 

Витя сидел в полупустом баре с очередным безалкогольным коктейлем в стакане и наблюдал за резвящимися на волнах сёрферами. Юра уже вполне прилично держался на доске. Пожалуй, в следующий раз стоит поехать на Гавайи или в Австралию, раз уж ему нравится барахтаться в пене.

Витя так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, что кто-то подсел к его столику. Рядом раздался смутно знакомый голос:

— Я должна извиниться за своё поведение. Я почему-то решила, что вы здесь... — последовала многозначительная пауза, — на заработках.

Витя удивлённо моргнул, а фрау перевела взгляд на океан и как ни в чём не бывало продолжила:

— Вы очень красивая пара.

Витя моргнул ещё раз.

— Не думала, что ночью на пляже можно увидеть нечто столь чувственное и прекрасное.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она подмигнула и направилась к дальнему столику, где её ждали подруги.

 

Вечером Витя рассказал об этом разговоре Юре, тот вначале покраснел до корней волос, а потом заявил, что теперь они трахаются только за закрытыми дверями, в полной темноте, под одеялом, в миссионерской позиции. Витя в целом был согласен, что излишняя публичность их до добра не доведёт. Но он заметил, как у Юры на дне зрачков заплясали алые отблески. Похоже, этот фетиш был у них один на двоих.

Витя потянулся всем телом и довольно улыбнулся. Как же это здорово — наконец-то найти того самого человека и чудить вместе.


End file.
